Chance Meeting
by Patrece
Summary: Kim works for the FBI and is assigned an undercover case that involves the handsome Tommy Oliver. How will Kim react to meeting Tommy for the first time. Will it be love or will she be annoyed?
1. Chapter 1

Kim was not the typical teenager although she attended classes at UCLA, practiced gymnastics, and loved to shop. She was carrying a deeply guarded secret; she was in the FBI. How she had become an FBI agent is something of a chance happening. The Water team was on a case-involving taking down a psychotic murderer who targeted teenagers when the main undercover detective became violently ill from a strange concoction the murderer had slipped into her drink. She had been checking her device inside her watch when he sneaked it in her cocktail. Therefore, the team did not have a lead agent until one stumbled upon Kim practicing gymnastics. Normally the FBI would not recruit someone with no experience especially a teenager but the team was desperate and Kim seemed to possess not only an irresistible presence but also a certain agile and grace that made her a lethal combination. Therefore, Kim joined and became a force not to reckon with. She had trained with the best martial arts master in Tokyo and taught by the best gunslingers on how to shoot and use weaponry. It was a normal sunny day in California and since she had nothing better to do, Kim decided to visit her mother and father in Angel Grove. As Kim was driving her car home, she received a phone call. Damn she thinks as she looks at her caller id. Aw, it is work and I wanted to go home and have a homemade meal. Kim reluctantly answers her cell phone. "Yes agent with the worst timing; how can I serve my country today?" Kim parks the car to better retain the information for the mission.

"Funny pink crane, so funny in fact I forgot to laugh." "I know you wanted to visit home yet we have an urgent case that involves someone with you attributes and youth." The agent tells her.

"My youth; do not tell me I have to babysit a spoiled brat or a prick." Kim rolls her eyes.

The agent begins to type on a computer. "A threat has been made to the Reefside governor's son and we need someone to watch the boy from a distance and well since you two are…"

"The same age or just about you expect me to flirt to infiltrate his trust and keep an eye on the spoil brat," Kim interrupts.

"Come on pink crane the last boy could not have been that bad." The agent types on his computer. "Skullovitch and his best friend Bulkmeiser could not have been that bad," he tells his younger detective trying not to laugh.

Kim sighs, "Those two were so bad I had to put them both to sleep during the mission." "Skull could not stop giving me lustful eyes while the other one ate everything in sight; I feel sorry for the women who marry those two imbeciles."

The agent could not control his laughter anymore and begin to snort loudly. "I… you… uh oh I am sending the information to your tablet." He hangs up the telephone.

Let's see who I am stuck with now. Kim looks at her tablet and reads the information. Okay he does not seem like such a spoiled brat. She pushes the button for it to go to the next page. At least he is handsome. Kim stares at a picture of a man who seemed to be about six foot with chocolate brown eyes and jet-black hair. Time to shop I need to widen my teenybopper wardrobe and I wonder if I can get a little training in. Kim drives out of the parking lot.

Tommy Oliver needed some fresh air. He felt like a caged animal since a hit was placed on his life. What harm could a little fresh air hurt; he told himself as he sneaked out of the mansion midafternoon. Besides I am a three-degree black belt, I can defend myself if a problem arises. He walks to a bench in the grand backyard and sits down. Ah, this is so much better. Tommy loved the outdoors and felt like a bird locked in a cage or Pinocchio when the avaricious man locked him up. I want to feel like a real boy again. I knew that my father's job would come with certain sacrifices but really my freedom because he wants to fix the problems in Reefside.

Humph, he is a stubborn one. Kim knew that the agency had warned him and his family to keep Tommy locked in the house and only take him out with a swarm of bodyguards like the President of the United States. Kim did a backflip off the tree she was observing Tommy in and fixed her dress before ringing the doorbell.

A butler answered the door. "How may I help you?" The butler smiled at Kim.

"I am Amanda Johnson." Kim smiled back at the butler. She knew the help and security would be informed that she was coming to keep Tommy occupied but they had no idea who she really was or what her main purpose was.

The butler bowed. "Come right in my dear; I believe Mr. Oliver has sneaked off to the backyard." "Where are your bags?"

Kim gave the man one of her biggest smiles. "Oh they are already at the vacation home; I think it is better that Tommy and I go there than stay here." She knew the enemy could infiltrate the mansion and harm her objective, so Kim was going to take Tommy to one of her favorite spots.

"I will go inform Mr. Oliver that he needs to pack a bag then." The butler steps aside and Kim enters the home.

"Can I tell him; I think he will like the news better from me." Kim lets the butler show her the way although she knew the mansion inside and out because of the blueprints. She steps outside and sees Tommy twirling a white rose in his hand.

Tommy has the certain feeling to look up and that is when he sees the most gorgeous girl he has ever laid eyes on. He stands up and walks over to her. "Hi I am Tommy Oliver." Tommy holds out his hand for Kim to shake it but sees the white rose as he lifts up his hand so he hands her the flower.

"Thank you; my name is Amanda Johnson." Kim takes the flower from him and smiles.

"What brings you here?" Tommy cannot help but to check the girl out. He notices she has chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was petite and no more than 5'4.

"I have come to keep you company; I hear that I am the best at beating boredom," Kim gives him a charming smile. At least he is better looking than the last two boneheads I had to babysit.

"Oh is that so." Tommy gives Kim a half smile. She can definitely help stop my boredom. "Who set this up; was it my father?"

"Well do you think I am not up for the challenge?" Kim answers him with a question. I need to move him inside.

Tommy contemplates her answer. Hell yes you are up for the challenge. "What will you do to keep me entertained?"

"For starters let's go inside; I could use a glass of water." Kim was starting to lose patience with him. She knew she was attractive and that at worked to her advantage yet she was not in the mood. Kim retains her smile.

"Geoffrey can fetch you a glass of water and we can sit on the patio." "I have been coop up for too long and I intend to breathe in some fresh air."

Before Kim can answer, she sees a red dot pointed on Tommy's chest and pushes him out of the way. Damn and I have not even been introduced to his parents yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Tommy asks as Kim throws him behind a small wall. Damn she is strong to be so small and she moves amazingly. What is she not telling me?

"I saw a red dot on your chest Tommy; we need to get back inside the mansion." "Can you run and keep low to the ground. Humph too bad the fall did not knock him out and I could shoot the idiot that had the audacity to shot at my objective.

"Yes I can make it I am a third degree black belt." Tommy tells her proudly.

Oh, goody than why am I babysitting you then? "Alright when I say run you run got it?" Kim looks Tommy directly in the eyes. "I am a gymnast and that is why I can move like that."

How did she know what I was thinking; Tommy wonders as he waits for her signal?

"Run," Kim, tells him. They both begin to do a squat run through the yard to the mansion door. As Tommy is, opening the door Kim takes advantage of the moment and shoots the intruder. She had already cased where the shooter was hiding during her conversation with Tommy and waited for the right time to take him out. She takes out her gun in one fluent motion and shots before she puts the gun back in its holster. Kim enters the mansion after Tommy and moves him away from the grand windows by the door.

"Are you like a thirty year old woman or something posing as a teenage girl to save my life?" Tommy asks Kim now more than a little intrigued by her.

No doofus, I am a teenaged girl who is sent to protect you. "I am eighteen." Kim smiles at Tommy although she would rather slug him instead. "Don't I look my age?"

"Yes you do yet you moved liked an experienced FBI agent." Tommy peers at Kim closely.

"I told you that I was a gymnast." What is it with boys and listening?

Tommy nods his head as a response. "I know it is just that I have seen gymnasts and none of them can move like you."

"Well did I forget to mention that I am the best at what I do?" And that is why I am here. Kim flips her hair to try to act more teeny.

Before Tommy can respond to her his parents walk in.

"Oh my, I am glad to see that you are alright Tommy," Mrs. Oliver tells her son.

"Yes son we just learned of an intruder shooting at you and…" Mr. Oliver notices Kim.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I am Amanda Johnson and I am here to take Tommy away for the weekend." Kim holds out her hand.

"Away but wouldn't it be safer here," Mrs. Oliver asks.

Uh no lady your son was almost murdered today in your backyard. "No I think it is wise to take him to one of my favorite spots." "Do not worry my uncle will visit and let you know that he is alive and well." Kim gives Tommy a little push. "Please go pack; we must leave shortly."

At least I am leaving for a while and with superwoman here. Tommy walks to his room.

"Rest assure Tommy is in good hands. The best hands if I say so myself. Kim gives his parents a winning smile.

"I believe you," Mr. Oliver tells her.

Have to love the way men turn into putty. "Thank you for believing in me besides the agency would not have me help him get over his boredom if I was not fit for the job."

"Okay I guess so," Mrs. Oliver reluctantly says.

Tommy walks back into the room. "Where are we going?"

"I cannot say but it is a nice place where you can breathe in fresh air." Kim almost grabbed Tommy's bags but knew he was the type to always be the gentleman.

"See son the agency did not lie and Amanda seems to be quite a fun young lady." "Now I do not need to remind you to be careful," Mr. Oliver tells his son.

Oh, I can be fun alright. "So Tommy I practice martial arts as well; maybe we can train while we are on vacation." Kim smiles at Tommy. All this smiling is making me want a smoothie.

"Great I will take it easy on you," Tommy smiles at Kim and glances at her body.

I will not take it easy on you. "Excellent; come on Tommy we must be going." Kim leads the way to the front door to give them some privacy and to scope for any more danger.

Mr. Oliver touches his son's arm after his mother has told him goodbye and went to give Kim a warning about her precious baby. "She is a looker and definitely seems to have the personality to back it up son but I want you to be careful." 'I was a young man once and I know how it can…"

Tommy cuts his dad off. "I have self-control dad besides she seems just a little weird and bubbly besides I like my women with a little more height."

"Uh I saw the way you eyeballed her son, so her height is not an issue for you besides you have dated girls shorter than her." Mr. Oliver looks at his son.

"Oh alright dad; I am attracted to her but she does not seem like the type to do anything but kiss." Tommy is starting to become impatient with his dad.

"Still did you pack the box of condoms I brought you last week?"

"Dad!" "No I did not but if it will make you feel better I will go and get them." Tommy marches back upstairs to his bedroom to grab the box of condoms his parents brought him last week.

Kim had heard the whole conversation was laughing on the inside. Just because we are teens does not mean we have raging hormones besides I like my man with short hair and not so full of themselves. This is going to be one interesting assignment. "Great ready to go," Kim asks Tommy as he enters the living room.

"Yes I am." Tommy walks behind Kim out the door and into her car. "Nice ride." "So now that we are alone can you tell me where we are going?"

"Thanks." "Uh no it is a private spot that only I have the directions too." "Buckle up and enjoy the ride." Kim drives down the long road that leads to the street.

"What would be the harm in letting me know?" Tommy challenges.

Is it too early to use the sleeper on him? "Can't you just see this as an adventure and relax." Kim turns on the radio.

"Uh no you are not from the agency; you are someone they hired to help with boredom." Tommy changes the station.

Maybe I can just reach over and put him in the sleeper hold. I am from the agency you dope. "Nice station," was Kim's response.


	3. Chapter 3

]Tommy glances over at Kim with an annoyed look. Who does this girl think she is anyway? "I am going to find out where we are going and how we arrived there by paying attention." Tommy looks at Kim with a smug expression on his face.

That is what you think pal but as soon as you think we are going in one direction I will have you think we are going in another and another till you are completely confused. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" "The refrigerator is always stocked with a variety of foods and drinks."

"Why are you trying to change the subject Amanda?" Tommy really wanted to figure this girl out yet he had the hardest time trying to. Normally he could figure people out in no time.

"The real question is why are you being so difficult?" Kim turns a corner.

"I have a right to know where I am going." Tommy crosses his arms over his chest.

Kim glances at his chest for a second. Damn to be such a pain; he really is handsome. "I am not allowed to tell you where I am taking you Tommy."

"Can't you make just this one exception for me?" Tommy gives her one of his puppy dog looks.

"No can do buddy; I have orders to follow." "Hey we can have ice cream for dessert." Kim smiles over at Tommy.

"I am not a five year old and I cannot be bribed with ice cream. I can be bribed with your beautiful body. Tommy steals a glance down Kim's body.

Kim smiles to herself. Men are so obvious. I can feel him checking out my body; too bad he is my objective otherwise I would have had some real fun with him. "Of course you are not five and if you were you would be so much easier to manage."

Tommy did not answer Kim but decided to focus on the location she was taking him to. What the… weren't we just going that way and wouldn't it be easier to go down that highway. I am totally lost and confused. How did she manage to pull this one off?

Ha, I knew he would not be able to keep up. I almost feel sorry for the boy. Hint I said almost. After about a two hours' drive Kim pulls into the garage of a beautiful cabin. "Here we are and Tommy make yourself at home." "We are all alone here so you are free to roam just let me know where you will be and if you want to okay; so I can join." Kim grabs one of Tommy's bags and leads the way to the inside of the cabin through the garage.

"This is a nice place but I do not need to tell you anything nor do you need to follow." Tommy holds his luggage and let's Kim show him to his room.

"My room is right next door; so if you need anything just knock." "After you put your luggage up meet me in the kitchen and we can decide on dinner plans and what to do our first night here." Kim walks down the hallway and begins to walk down the stairs.

Who does that girl think she is? I will just have to show her that no one bosses around Thomas James Oliver! Tommy puts his luggage away and plots his revenge on Kim.

Kim is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Tommy and is wondering what is taking him so long. Humph, I hate watching after people who have no manners. Spoiled children are the worst. I will just have to show this boy what it means to be polite.

Tommy walks down the stairs and spots Kim in the kitchen with a blank expression on her face. If she thinks, I am going to apologize for making her wait than she is sadly mistaken. He just walks to the refrigerator and searches through the contents.

Kim frowns behind his back. "I thought that we could find something together?" Kim tells him sweetly. I am so going to put him in the sleeper hold later.

"Oh my bad, I thought you would be too tired to cook a meal," Tommy tells her as he sits down at the table next to her.

Kim holds her smile. "Um how about we cook a meal together that way we can eat faster and cleanup will be a breeze." He had better not tell me that he does not cook.

"I thought I was on vacation," Tommy simply tells her.

No, you doofus, you are in witness protection. Kim sighs. How is it that I am stick babysitting while they get to hunt bad people? "It will go so much smoother," Kim, tells him with a little flirtation in her voice. I will flirt my way to him behaving.

"Okay, I think you are right." Oh, I will play nice for now but you just wait Amanda.

"Great how about pizza, wings, and breadsticks; it is easy and since we are both a little tired." Kim rubs her sore muscles for emphasis.

"Sounds good; what will we do after dinner?" Tommy wanted to breathe in the fresh air.

"Uh a nice bubble bath for tonight then tomorrow I will take you exploring okay," Kim speaks to him as if he is a child that needs to be reminded.

"I want to explore now," Tommy, pouts. I f she is going to treat me like a child then I will act like one for the time being. "Live a little Amanda."

"How old are you again Tommy?" Kim is tempted to skip dinner and put him to sleep now. This kid is driving me crazy.

"I could ask you that same question it is only six o'clock." Tommy counters.

"Yeah but I want to be well rested so I can show you around and practice gymnastics." Kim gives him a smile.

"You must have a job or something if you are tired from a two hour drive," Tommy shakes his head. How can I make her do what I want; oh yeah flirt. "I could give you a massage after the bubble bath; if you like?" He adds in a flirtatious smile.

Kim feels goose bumps on her arm yet she ignores them. "As nice as that sounds I would rather watch a little television then doze off." No I do not have a job besides to entertain you." "Rest assured tomorrow we will explore like crazy."

Damn normally, girls and women go crazy if I flirt with them. "Sure Amanda." "Hey Amanda do you have a nickname?" Amanda just does not fit well with her essence.

"Uh yeah my middle name is Kim; you can call me Kim." Why did I just tell him my real name? Kim shakes her head as she ponders it for a second.

"Is that short for Kimberly because if that is then it suits you so much better." Tommy hops up, "Okay I am hungry let's start preparing the food."

Kim walks to the sink and washes her hands. "What would you like to drink?" "We have soda, juice, water, and wine?" "I know we are not legally but a little never hurt besides we are not driving or doing anything that could harm us."

"Wine would be nice; I need to relax and that seems to calm me down." Tommy washes his hands after Kim and helps her take the food and wine out of the refrigerator.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Kim takes out the cake that was in a cake holder. "Want ice cream with the cake?"

Tommy thinks about it for a second. "Sure I do not have any tournaments or anything planned at the moment." He opens the freezer. "I see banana swirl, chocolate chunk, white marble, and one that has many flavors." Tommy takes out the chocolate chunk for himself and waits on Kim.

"That looks good." Kim cuts two pieces of cake and waits while Tommy scoops the ice cream onto the plates. "I love chocolate."

"I have never met a girl that did not," Tommy tells her before he takes a bite of cake. "It is getting hot in here." Tommy removes his shirt.

Kim smiles at Tommy. I would love to smear chocolate on those abs. Kim stop it right now. "I will turn on the air," Kim stammers. Kim stands up and walks to the thermostat.

"Thanks but I prefer to keep my shirt off," Tommy smiles seductively. You could do the same. I knew you would not be able to resist my charm and good looks.

Oh I can play dirty too," Kim thinks to herself. She puts her finger in her cake frosting and licks it off flirtatiously. "Yum who does not love chocolate."

Tommy's mouth drops open.

Kim smiles to herself before picking up her spoon and eating another piece of cake. Ha, serves him right. "I suddenly have some energy." "Want to play a game or something?"

"Uh um sure," Tommy eats his cake and ice cream in a few quick bites. "Finished; what did you have in mind?" He picks up his plate and waits for Kim to finish eating her dessert. Please say me taking you to my bedroom and ravishing you.

Kim laughs and finishes her dessert in two minutes. "I have cards, board games, quarters, movies, and plenty of other activities to keep us busy." She hands him her plate and spoon. Boys are too easy and predictable.

"I say let's play truth or dare with quarters and if someone says a word they have to take a drink rather they make the shot or not," Tommy smiles flirtatiously. She thinks I am some good proper boy but there is more to me than that.

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Kim stands up and begins gathering the items needed for the game. "The only rule is no cheating; let's play a fair game." Kim eyes Tommy.

"Sure thing Kim," Tommy laughs. I never cheat at this game. Matter of fact I own this game. "Let's make out the dares and place them in a hat and shuffle them around."

Kim grabs a hat and adds it to the items. "I take it you have played this game before?" I can get him drunk and have him sleeping while I enjoy a nice bubble bath but it is going to be fun seeing him seminude for a while. I wonder if he will taste like cake and ice cream since I know he will throw in a kiss or two into the hat.

"I have played a few times with a couple of buddies before." Tommy gives Kim a shy smile. I have dominated every game!

"Good, I have played a few times as well so we should be evenly matched." Kim gives Tommy a coy smile. Except I have played with some of the best minds in the World and have triumphed every time that I have played as well.

Tommy looks at Kim. Did she just read my mind again? How is she doing that and why is it I feel that I can read her mind as well? Tommy shakes himself, "Ready to play?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kim glances at Tommy's body. "Um how about I start a fire; suddenly I am freezing."

"A fire would be nice but first we should turn down the thermostat," Tommy tells her as he makes his way over to the thermostat to turn it down.

"Right," Kim stammers as she begins making a fire. Get it together girl. Kim gives herself a mental shake before she sets one more log into the fireplace.

Tommy watches her bend over. Nice ass and legs; I would love to wrap my body around her. "I will let you go first Kim." Tommy sets up the cups and thinks of a word to make them drink if the word is spoken. "What bothers you the most?"

Kim ponders the question. Spoiled children and being stuck watching them. "Baby-sitting for people; so baby-sitting is the word." She smiles at him before she grabs a quarter and aims at the cups and misses. I think I should act like a novice first. "Oops," Kim adds as Tommy holds the hat for her to pick a paper from. She plunks out a paper. Kim reads the paper. "Take my shirt off," Kim tells him before she puts her hands on the side of her shirt and lifts her shirt over her head. She moves hair out of her eyes.

Tommy stares at her body "I would not mind baby-sitting you."

Kim laughs at Tommy's comment.

Uh oh did I just say that aloud? Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim just hands him a glass filled with alcohol in it. "Thank you and drink up."

Tommy takes the shot and drinks it. "How about we add more words to the mix?"

"Sure we can add as many words as possible after your dare." Kim holds the hat for him.


End file.
